1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid delivery systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tube retention member for ensuring proper placement and retention of a tube of a fluid delivery set within a pump assembly, the pump and fluid delivery set. A specific application of the invention is found in the medical field, such as on fluid delivery systems adapted for parenteral or enteral fluid infusion into a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common for fluid delivery systems such as systems which deliver fluids to patients for medical purposes, to include a pump assembly and a fluid delivery set. The pump assembly usually includes a peristaltic pump, and the fluid delivery set usually includes a fluid reservoir with a delivery tube extending therefrom, the delivery tube often including a drip chamber mounted in flow communication therewith, and an outlet tube extending to the patient. Pump assemblies of this type are often designed with recesses and/or slots which allow mounting of the fluid delivery set thereto in a secure manner. For example, a recess may be designed to accept and retain the drip chamber, and slots may be formed to accept and retain the delivery and outlet tubes. The fluid delivery set is mounted on the pump assembly in such a manner that a portion of the outlet tube engages the peristaltic pump such that the pump can deliver fluid from the fluid reservoir to the patient in a controlled manner. A pump assembly and fluid delivery set constituting a fluid delivery system which is examplary of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,703 to Pasqualucci et al.
It is extremely important that the fluid delivery set be properly mounted in the pump assembly in order to ensure that fluid is delivered to the patient thereby in the intended manner. It is also important that the fluid delivery set remain securely in place within the pump assembly during the entire infusion period to ensure the safety of the patient. Proper, secure mounting of the fluid delivery set to the pump assembly is not always accomplished however in practice. For example, should a medical worker fail to completely insert the fluid set within the pump assembly, such as by failing to completely insert the outlet tube within the tube slot, the pump may fail to deliver the fluid in the intended manner, which may have a deleterious or even fatal effect on the patient. As another example, a properly inserted fluid delivery set may become partially dislodged by movement of the pump assembly or patient during infusion, resulting in improper fluid delivery by the system. Should the pump assembly be jarred or dropped, pulling the pump assembly away from the fluid set, or inversely, should the patient move in such a way to cause the outlet tube of the fluid set to be pulled away from the pump assembly, partial disengagement of the fluid set from the pump assembly may result, which in turn may result in improper fluid delivery to the patient.
There therefore exists a need in the art to develop a fluid delivery system which includes a pump assembly which can retain a fluid delivery set, especially the outlet tube thereof, in its proper installed position during infusion, and which can resist and even prevent unintended dislodgement of the tube. There is further a need in the art to develop a system as described above which can ensure that proper placement of the fluid delivery set within the pump assembly occurs and that the tubing remains properly and completely locked in position during the infusion process.